Mornings With Roommates
by Tsuyoshi-chin
Summary: Academy Crack Fic I made monthes ago. Rated M for Nathan Goldberg.


Academy Crack fic AU

Caption: Eddward lives with two of the hottest guys on campus, his stepbrother Jim with his German boyfriend and purple haired actor.

Meanings:

("Words in German")

Characters:

Reg! Kevin

Wanton Rev!Edd

James 'Rave' Cute

Nathan Kedd Goldberg

Jim (Human)

Plank (Human/Hot German Guy)

Enjoy! :3

/

Edd's alarm screeches at 10:55am as it rests on the small nightstand near the raven haired males bed. Said male sits up slowly up from the loud obnoxious noise. He then groans wanting desperately to lay back down after seeing the time, but his alarm clock continues blaring so Eddward swiftly yanks it from the nightstand and turns it off completely. After that he finally gets out of bed to shower and get ready for the day. Once done, he was showered teeth were brushed, dressed in his black short sleeved hoodie, skinny jeans and bicker boots. He's decided to forgo the black beanie. Smoothing out his slightly rumpled hoodie as he sets off downstairs to cook breakfast for his roommates Kevin, Nathan, Jim, Plank & Rave even though their classes don't start 'til 1:30pm. Plus his own classes don't starts until about 3:50 so he's not worried about waking them all up after he gets done cooking.

Now in the kitchenette, the food cooked to perfection, Edd starts preparing the table. He then stops as he feels a pair of large hands settle on his hips then dig themselves in between his thighs. "Kevin really?"

"Why didn't you wake me up?" The redheaded male grunts into his shoulder hands still looking for his prize.

The raven scuffs not at all phased by the wandering hands and says, "Kevin, I just got up myself. I would have woken you up by the time I finished setting the table."

"Liar." The larger male mumbles while giving Eddward a hickey, mouth leisurely sucking on pale white skin.

Sarcasm is practically dripping from pale lips as the swimmer says, "Yeah maybe I am lying, because its not like this breakfast I made for six people has anything to do with you." He gives an agitated eye roll at how stupid this conversation is. "Just go get everyone else before the food I fuckin' slaved over gets cold."

"Tch." Clicking his teeth grumpily the redhead reluctantly lets go of the younger male and walks out of the kitchenette and back down the hall to get their other roommates.

"Thank you Pumpkin." Edd calls and receives a grunt as a "yeah, whatever" slash "you're welcome".

With the table set and the food neatly placed on it, Eddward goes over to wash the used pots and pans. Once finished with the last dish as he feels someone pull his hips back and something hard pressing against his ass. "Nathan." He concludes with a grin.

"How'd ya know?" The greenettes groggy voice breathes over his neck.

"You do this every morning. And I quote, "You love it when my pretty little ass rests against your morning wood"." The raven recited in a low purr.

Nat groans. "Double-cutie you torture me everyday when you where skinny jeans."

"I know."

"Who's turn is it?"

"Yours."

Nathan groans again while laying kisses the nap of Edd's neck, his hips thrusting lazily and hands wandering up the ravens hoodie. "I can't wait for tonight." The larger of the two breathes still grinding himself against Edd's ass. "Can't wait to make you scream all night." He whispers into the swimmers ear making him shudder like a leaf and press himself back into Nathan's crotch.

"Be a little patient Nathan, after all I'm doing anything you want and more." Edd purrs, trying his best not to moan at how eager the other male was. It's getting him worked up and he knows for a fact that Nat would probably appreciate him helping relieve the tension in his sweats right now.

As suspected the teal haired male orders him to bend over, And in a heartbeat Edd's bent over the kitchen counter, pants pulled down and Nat's cock fucking him raw with the raven moaning like a bitch until the jock finally cums in his ass. Now sated Nat pulls out, but not before dropping to his knees and sucking his own cum out Edd's hole. His tongue lapping it up with lick after lick causing Edd to cry out excitedly.

"Jeez, save some for the rest of us." Kevin calls from the kitchen table as he watched Nat eat out the hairless hole like it was best damn meal he's ever had in his entire life. The red scowls, that could be him worshiping that fine ass but today was stupid Goldberg's day to have Edd. Ugh, the redheaded jock hated sharing. 'Why did we even come up with this dumb schedule anyway?! Damn, I'm horny!'

Rave grins knowingly. "I'm pretty fine with watching. I can wait for my turn... Unlike some people." He seems slightly amused by Kevin's anger towards their teal haired roommate.

"Dude, Seriously? It's way too early to be fucking in the kitchen." Jim says with an agitated eye roll not touching his breakfast after his older stepbrothers little show. Don't get him wrong, he doesn't really mind it's just he really didn't need to see that right now. Not when he's still worked up over Plank's wakeup call which consisted of a blow job and a few lazy make out sessions.

Plank shrugs at Jim's response to the scene in front of them. ("It's not that big a deal. I do that to you on the kitchen counter too.")

"I know that it's just..." Jim trails off with a exasperated sigh.

("Don't be upset Jim.")

"I'm not upset." Jim says crossing his arm defensively.

The dirty blond smirks obviously amused by his boyfriends denial. ("If you're so sure then I can still get another good morning kiss?")

Jim blushed in embarrassment, but smiles. "You don't need to ask."

("I love you.") Plank says, his grin widening as he pulls the pouter green haired teen into his lap and kisses him silly.

"I love you too." Jim says in between heated kisses.

"Why do all of their arguments (if they can even be called that) end up with them making out?" Kevin grumps.

Rave shrugs his shoulders. "Maybe Grenetts get better ass than redheads."

"Then what about you?"

"Hey, I can't help it. I'd rather watch. They don't call us voeyors for nothing." The violet haired actor says in matter of fact way.

"Yeah well watching isn't my thing."

Rave rolls his eyes now a little irritated with Kevin. "You know Eddward does this to you on purpose right."

"...Shut up."

End

/

A (not so much) crack fic of how mornings are like with three male roommates that are dating Edd, his brother Jim with his boyfriend and that's it. Wasn't it interesting!?


End file.
